Emotion's Rythme
by CrashOverride1
Summary: Almost a year after the war was declared over, a belated guest stops in on an annual gathering with the pilots. Where has he been? Why is he so nervous? WIll the other sbeable to help...? Songfic, incomplete... 1 + 2


Author: CrashOverride

Title: Emotions Rhythm

Warnings: /A

Pairings: 1 + 2 (main pairing) 

Stepping into the now darken ballroom, he walked over to the CD player on the fall left wall, placing a CD into the player and flipping to the correct song. Pressing the play button, he walked to the set of light switches as the intro music began to whisper softly from the hidden speakers around the room. Turning on one set of dim lights, Duo made his way into the middle of the room, as a female singer began her words. His thin frame swayed to the music, in a skintight black tank top and loose black jeans, bare feet and a braid swung to the morbid beat. His violet eyes still yet to open to the room. Though his mind far off remembering recent events...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

You only see what your eyes want to see

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen

When your heart's not open

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Climbing into through the window on the 3rd floor, Duo silently made his way down stairs to greet his friends. It had been almost a year since the war ended, and all agreed that they would stay at one of Quatre's mansions for a few weeks during certain months. Such as March, June, September, and December. Every 3 months. It was Quatre's idea, so he made us promise and sign a contract that we would. Duo had been the last to arrive, for a good reason... he didn't come in March... at all... Quatre was gonna kill him. He knew it. Silently making his way to the den, and peeking his head into the room quickly. 'Trowa is in the over stuffed chair next to the fireplace with Quatre in his lap, laughing at something Wufei was saying. Wufei was sprawled out on the sofa to the right of Trowa and Quatre. Heero... SHIT!... Heero wasn't in there... that means he's coming back to this roo-' 

"Duo?" a whisper spoke from where he had come. Jumping slightly he turned to the voice, knowing exactly who it was. 'God... he just gets sexier every time I see him... especially in that tight fitting green sweater and black slacks... no wonder I love...loved... Need to find escape. Heero's blocking first escape route. Front door... would be seen and followed by all...' Heero stood watching over his quiet braided friend, watching his eyes dilate and begin searching the darkness. 'He trying to escape. Not this time Duo.' Striding up to him and grabbing his arm into an iron grip, Heero began to drag Duo into the den with the others, as Duo began to struggle. 

"Heero Yuy, You let me go!" Duo yelled, struggling to get free of Heero's grip.

"Baka!"

"Heero?... What going on?" 

"Nothing Quatre... just relax, I caught Death." Heero smirked, walking into the den, dragging Duo behind him. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei stood instantly and helped Heero. Once they were done, the young braided boy was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, glaring at the other pilots satisfied smirks.

"Duo Maxwell!... where have you been? Do you know all the grief that you have caused us? We have been searching for you for months now!" Quatre asked concerned after snuggling into Trowa's lap again.

"..." 

"Maxwell... I remember you signing the same contract that we all did. Thus you have to answer the questions that we are giving you. It is in section 5 paragraph D, poin-

"I DONT care where it is in that damn contract! If Perfect Soldier there, hadn't been out of the damn room, doing what ever the hell he was doing, I would have never been here!"

"So then you would have just broke into the house, got a glimpse of us, then be off on your way."

"Wow... Trowa I think you're using up all you vocab for something worthless.."

"You're not worthless." Came a monotone reply. The room became silent, my eyes burning a hole into Heero's forehead while the others fidgeted. Sighing exasperatedly, as the silence continued, I peered over at Quatre, relaxing slightly, slumping my shoulders and turning my vision to the white carpet as if it were something of interest. 

"...Quatre.. I'm sorry, I was just out doing my thing and the next thing you know I missed the timing... that's all.. Nothing to big... Now will you please let me go, I promise to be... as civil as I ever am." I flashed him a winning smile. 

"You won't leave?" 

"Not unless you kick me out!" 

"Alright.." 

Once untied, I made myself comfortable at the other end of Heero's couch, legs drawn to my chest, head resting on my arms. They began once again, talking about what they had been doing, or how well their life is. The normal catching up. Then it changed to how Relena is and how the government and the Preventers are holding up with all the threats. Though Wufei, Trowa and Quatre led the discussion most of the way. Heero, expression the normal stoic face was staring at me, adding a few tid bits, of information here and there. Turning my gaze from the group to Heero, I sighed contently. Over the pass 6 months I had been wondering how the Perfect Soldier was doing. He seemed now to be caught up in his thoughts, as was I, before noticing Quatre had been asking me a question.

"...So what do you think Duo?" 

"Huh?.. Sorry Q... I must be spacing.... Tired I guess." 

"I asked if you thought Hilde would like to come next time, with Sally, Relena and Noin?"

"Oh.. sure, I'll ask her about it when I get back on L2."

"Alright, Duo, you can have the guest room next to Heero's. Heero, will you show him his room?" 

"Hn"

Heero stood, looking at me before walking out and up the stairs. Shaking my head slightly, I bid the other goodnight before catching up to him. ' Just like old times, never waiting...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

You're so consumed with how much you get

You waste your time with hate and regret

You're broken

When your heart's not open

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"...Why did you lie to them back there, Duo?" Heero interrogated once he was sure that I was situated in the guestroom. He sat at the desk, facing me with the normal stoic expression that we had gotten used to, though if you looked more closely, like I always do, there was a small bit of pain and curiosity flashing through his eyes before they went blank once again. I realized then, that I would have given anything to see him laugh, smile, cry, and just be expressive with his emotions, though I know, that day will come when, Death decides that heaven needs a new heating system and that Hell needs an air conditioner. I snicker at that though, gaining a raised eyebrow from my comrade. 

"..Nothing Heero... and I didn't lie persay... just didn't give them all the facts. What's so wrong with that?" I ask grinning, while lying on the bed and fidgeting with the end of my braid. 

"...Hn...Duo?" Looking up I meet his gaze, cobalt flashing with concern, even a frown upon those delicious lips. "..Why were you in the hospital? Why didn't you call any of us?" MY breath caught, and I knew I looked like a deer caught in headlights, it was odd that once again the Perfect Soldier shocked me, or rendered me speech less. I had unconsciously curled into a ball, breaking eye contact, and latching onto my braid for dear life. 

The tremors began once again, it had been months since I had one. Not since the war ended, not since March. I remember the doctors telling me it was kind of like a spell, I would curl into fetal position, tremble, and the memories and death and blood, would come back, haunting me. It would last 5 minutes to several days. My mind would wrap to this place were reality was not present, but where memories would grasp upon my sense leaving me incapacitated. Freely letting them haunt me, wound me, kill me from the mind and body first. 

Closing my eyes I tried to calm down, but I could hear Heero's voice, concern woven with despair. I could feel him close trying to get me to wake up to no avail. He would have to wait till it passed...like I do....

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

If I could melt your heart

We'd never be apart

Give yourself to me

You hold the key

Now there's no point in placing the blame

And you should know I suffer the same

If I lose you

My heart will be broken

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

TBC.... or Owari? .... Review and tell me ..


End file.
